letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuttylamb
"I game therefore I am. And I bloody love it." Nuttylamb, also referred to as Nutty, is a British Let's Player on Youtube that has been posting videos since the beginning of 2012. She is a member of an online gaming community called Dogs of War Gamingor DoWG, which she is very fond of. Her first uploads were solely gameplay videos of Battlefield 3, a game she enjoys tremendously and has become quite good at. Let's Plays were soon added to her repertoire and have now become the main focus of her channel, though she still uploads Battlefield 3 ''videos from time to time. Personality - Let's Play Style Nuttylamb often tends towards the excitable, most notably seen in her ''Tomb Raider: Anniversary playthrough, though she has her deadpan moments as well. She's very competitive, but does not actually mind losing. She also enjoys restricting her gameplay in some way, forcing her to play unconventionally. Nuttylamb primarily does live commentaries , having only posted two or three videos with post commentary so far. This is because she feels she would not have enough subject matter to talk for an entire video. As such, her commentaries are not really of the informative genre, though she does occasionally provide interesting trivia. Through her sometimes unconventional style of play, Nuttylamb can land herself in some pretty amusing situations. She's very prone to getting lost in Open World games. Her passions include gaming (obviously), dinosaurs, Egypt, art and design, and various sports. Let's Plays ''Limbo - (Completed) ''"A blind play through of the game Limbo, complete with live commentary which may include occasional expletives and or screeching." In her first Let's Play, Nuttylamb is briefly beguiled by the game's soothing aesthetics and unique art style, before she's faced with a bigger challenge than she had expected: a giant spider. After numerous tries, she manages to scare the thing away, terrified to her core herself, and proceeds through the game. After a few more encounters, the spider is finally eradicated, making for a profound and victorious moment. Continuing on her journey, she manages to fall for (nearly) every trap laid out for her, until she finally reaches the ending. Souls were healed. Although she's not much wiser than she was at the beginning. ''Tomb Raider: Underworld - (Completed) ''"A blind play through of Tomb Raider: Underworld. May contain expletives and questionable camera angles." In her second Let's Play, Nuttylamb takes on the role of the infamous Lara Croft, globetrotter extraordinaire and a challenge to control. Starting off in the mediterranean sea, she solves boob-puzzles at a brisk pace, before coming face to face with a giant Kraken. A few platforming sequences later, Nuttylamb stumbles upon the first piece of the game's admittedly convoluted storyline, one of Thor's gauntlets. Or, as she refers to it, a sherrif badge. It's soon taken from her though, and Nutty sinks a boat while attempting to get it back. Her next destination is Thailand, where she frequently engages in one of her favourite pastimes, teabagging. Her journey turns out to be largely fruitless however, and she is soon sent back to Lara's still-intact-mansion. Getting her hands on the second sherrif badge, Nutty quickly ventures out, gets the mansion blown up and loses a dear friend. In Mexico, she has another memorable encounter with some giant spiders, solves some more puzzles and eventually reaches Thor's belt. With Thor's hammer practically in her hands, Nutty goes to Greenland, where she speed''runs'' through a maze when she has a motorcycle, swings on some hammers and then finally acquires the real hammer. Wrecking another ship (and having tons of fun doing it), Nuttylamb is swiftly approaching the ending. In the arctic sea, Nutty climbs her way to victory in the most complicated puzzle room ever seen and finally makes it back in one piece. Although the plot was again largely lost on her, the game renewed her love for the franchise. ''Batman: Arkham City - (Completed) ''"This is a blind play through of Batman: Arkham City which may contain expletives, crazy acrobatics and epicness. I cannot be held responsible for the awesomeness this game may bestow upon your face." On a vacation, away from her Xbox 360, Nutty decides to briefly put her Deus Ex ''playthrough on hiatus, and instead starts this one. Chronologically, it's her fourth Let's Play, but since it was finished before ''Deus Ex, it's listed as the third. In this one, she assumes the identity of the square-jawed Batman. After a brief stint as Catwoman, her journey as the caped crimefighter begins with rescuing Catwoman's voluptuous bottom. Then, following a trail of clues, Nuttylamb eventually manages to break through the Joker's defenses and finds him dead. No genre-savvy player would fall for it, but sadly, Batman does, setting up the game's plot. As Batman is sent off to the land of the unconscious, courtesy of Harley Quinn, Nutty is back in the body of Catwoman, spectacularly owning prison mates before getting (literally) tied up in some trouble with Poison Ivy. Switching back to Batman, Nuttylamb is forced on a wild-goose chase, trying to find a cure for Batman and the Joker. Progress is slowed as Nutty's terrible sense of direction becomes apparent for the first time. Finally finding her way, she proceeds to defeat multiple major enemies, occasionally getting scared by abnormally large sharks along the way. With Batman's condition worsening, the appearance of his other not-quite-girlfriend provides a solution and she is soon on her way to construct a final cure. Double-crossed by Freeze, who proves to be a very scary opponent, Nutty is forced to beat his face up a bit, before finding out the cure has been stolen. Back at the Joker's headquarters, she gets blindsided and nearly killed. In Catwoman's penultimate episode, ownage is par for the course, and Batman is saved. Beating and punching and sneaking her way to the ending as quickly as possible, since she's got little time left to complete the playthrough, Nutty's actually left speechless once things finally come together. After the final boss, Nutty watches through the credits, satisfied that the game is done... when a final Catwoman mission takes her by surprise. Momentarily confused, Nutty gets her face blown up, owns some goons and their two-faced leader and then finally finishes up the playthrough with Batman chilling next to some cuddly kittens. ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution - (Completed) ''"This is (after a certain point) a blind play through of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. May contain expletives, comments about Jensen's husky voice and looking under every single box." ''Tomb Raider: Anniversary - (Completed) ''"This is a blind but nostalgic playthrough of Tomb Raider: Anniversary. May contain expletives, most definitely will contain a lot of clock swipes and potential for raging." In her fifth Let's Play, Nutty is back as the sensuous, yet derpy Lara Croft, thanks to one gracious subscriber, who bought her the game (cause she was financially not able to do so herself). After some brief, unseen fooling in the manor, Nutty starts off the adventure in snowy Peru, where she quickly loses her guide to the wolves. Steeling herself, she presses on, finding buckets of secrets and raging over the manual grab setting. It's not too long before she happens upon the franchise's most recognisable enemy, the T. Rex. After a failtastic first try, Nutty reluctantly kills the scaly beast and sends it off with a loving teabag. Following some fabulous platforming, Nutty gets her hands on the first piece of the Scion and quickly hurries out, kicking some dude in the face and stealing his shotgun in the process. Then it's off to Greece, where Nutty demonstrates her natural skill at the wallrun and finds some more secrets. The fun does not last long however, as the game soon delivers her upon the most complex room it has to offer. Combatting glitches and faulty recording equipment, Nutty "quickly" escapes into the next level, where brief joy is had as she discovers the 50. caliber pistols. She eventually makes it to some dribbly men and then the second piece of the Scion. This time there's better security systems in place however, as two frightful centaur statues come to life and kill off Lara's French rival before going for Lara herself. With the aide of an online guide and her newly acquired guns, Nutty destroys the centaurs, after which she's off to Egypt. Aided by the knowledge on Egypt that she acquired somewhere in her youth, Nutty goes hunting for four little artifacts, blasting zombie mummies at every opportunity. After surviving numerous deathtraps, chancy leaps and puzzle rooms, Nutty finally makes it back to the spire in the beginning. Ignoring the taunting of sexy secrets, Nutty breaks into a massive sphinx using two golden ankhs and makes it into a water-filled puzzle room. She's momentarily confused by a ladder, but eventually makes it to the last Scion piece. Sadly, it's soon taken from her, prompting Lara to catch a ride on the boat that takes her to the final level. Here, thanks to an unnecessarily difficult jump, Nutty's true potentional for raging is unlocked and it takes a little while for her to snap out of it. Deciding to keep at it for the rest of the night, she presses on through lava-filled pits and Atlantean pyramids. More platforming soon ensues, but she manages to persevere until the top, at which point she pisses off the BigBad and nearly tumbles all the way down again. Facing off against a monstrous testicle-like being, Lara falls to her death quite a few more times than the sleep-deprived Nutty would like. After some well-timed shooting from the SMGs, she's rid of the thing and hurries on. Eventually, she comes face to face with the game's final boss, which she defeats with surprising ease, although the quick-time events prove be to more challenging. Once the correct buttons have been pressed, Nutty's out of there, having saved the world and procuring a rather nice boat in the progress. ''The Walking Dead - (In-Progress) "''This is a blind playthrough of the Walking dead series by Telltale Games. All episodes will be played in order. Will include seriously tense moments, a lot of reactionary feedback from me, zombies and expletives.... but mostly zombies." Quotes "Hello there, Nuttylamb here." ''- Nuttylamb's standard opening line. ''"Running and pulling levers and climbing up things. That's what Lara Croft does best. Also dying a lot." ''- Summarising Lara's day job (''Underworld). "'PULLING LEVERS!' We are Lara Croft." - ''Summarising Lara's day job (''Anniversary). "I 'DESPISE 'spiders!" - ''After encountering ''Underworld's first giant spiders (Underworld). "That was the thing I put... I picked from the thing... ehm... back in the other place, where I picked up those things by the hooky thing." ''- Being accurate and descriptive (''Underworld). "Please come save me, Faridah! I will ''marry you after this. If you come save me, I will marry you." ''- Planning the wedding of Faridah Malik and Adam Jensen (Deus Ex). "I'm Catwoman, I've got nine lives. Like, lots of lives. Nine is a big number. Comes after eight. But ten is a bigger number; I wish I had ten lives." ''- Displaying her mathematical proficiency (''Batman). "I'm Catwoman. I'm Catwoman''. I'm freakin' Catwoman!" - Squee-ing over being Catwoman (''Batman). "'''Whatevs'. I'll deal with it." - About the unrealistic way Catwoman moves around (''Batman). "Who is she? Who is this ''Amanda?! I thought I was the only woman in your life!" ''- Turning Underworld into a romcom (Underworld). ''"Thank you so much for watching, I hope you have a lovely day. Happy gaming and I will see you all next time." - ''Nuttylamb's standard closing line. External Links nuttylamb's Channel nuttylamb's Facebook nuttylamb's Twitter nuttylamb's TV Tropes Page Category:Let's Play Category:List of Let's Players Category:Female Let's Players